liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Katsuragi Ryou
Katsuragi Ryou was a contestant in the Drama's Semi-Finals, and that round's major antagonist. She also worked with Akiyama Shinichi at Teito University. In the Rounds that she battles Kanzaki Nao and Akiyama Shinichi she serves to take the place of Yokoya Norihiko. Appearance & Personality Katsuragi has very light brown hair, perhaps even orange, and a smile that she often accompanies with a short exhale. She can usually be seen wearing a top hat and a cane with a cross at its head. She is shown to have a superb grasp on the average human mind, often lecturing on how humans will only trust what they can clearly see as having no risk, such as contracted situations. This is directly contrasted by the very existence of Kanzaki Nao, someone who places her full trust in everyone she meets and is willing to help anyone regardless of circumstances. This disturbs her to the point where she is willing to put her into debt by any means necessary. She takes great pride, however, in being able to understand the human mind better than Akiyama Shinichi, her classmate back in college. She is also shown to be at least as wealthy as Yokoya Norihiko, despite her job as a professor. History Past Katsuragi worked with Akiyama on a profiling given by their criminal psychology teacher, Okabe Yukiya. They were to profile a balloon letter's sender and write a paper on their findings over two weeks. Akiyama said that the sender was likely a young, healthy middle-high school student with a positive personality, while Katsuragi said that he was a dying cancer patient with a bleak outlook on life who was trying to mask it with pretty words. Katsuragi was correct, revealing how much better she was at understanding the human mind than Akiyama. Liar Game, Round 4 Five years later, Katsuragi was a well-known psychology professor who had participated in the Liar Game separately from Akiyama. She was reluctant at first to join the game again, but after a fair amount of compliments from Eri, she decided she had nothing better to do. During a certain point in the game, she discovers that Akiyama was also in the game and gains interest in it and apparently seems to guess the fact that Akiyama would actually go on with it. She met Kanzaki Nao on her way to her Fourth Round, and they shared the ride there in silence. She passed the round with ease and seems to be quite capable of controling her teammates even though one of them seemed really violent, leading even Tanimura Mitsuo to say that she could be the one to take down Akiyama. Liar Game, Semi-Finals First Half When Katsuragi first appeared on the scene of the Semi-Finals, she brushed by Nao, who recognized her from before, and greeted Akiyama, who was quite surprised to see her. Before the practice round began, she made allies with Yasukawa Norihiko and Ootsuka Marie, paying them for their loyalty. She manages to trick Nao into almost losing the game but gets tricked into allowing her to win. Differently from the manga, Katsuragi managed a trick to make the occupants of the booth to leave them by putting the check outside of the booths instead of giving it to them and doesn't gets scammed for the money, something that Yokoya couldn't avoid but also costs her the loyalty of Yasukawa when she shows no interest in saving him at the last second, being Nao his savior. Liar Game, Semi-Finals Second Half During the second half of the Semi-Finals, Katsuragi implemented the loyalty points system introduced by Yokoya in the manga in the Contraband Game and even uses the sound recorders for the same purpose. Just like Yokoya does in the manga, she beats Akiyama to the same plan and tricks his partners into smuggling all the gold bars into her vault thus leaving Akiyama's team with zero Gold Bars. After a while, Akiyama convinces two of her team to betray her and help them in order to escape the game. And she seems to discover the trick not knowing that a third person had already been convinced by the constant begging of Nao given to him through the recorder she herself gave to their subbordinates and tries to pull a trick by retiring all the gold bars of her own vault and bringing it into their room not knowing that it is from their safe and not hers discovering that she doesn't have gold bars on her own vault. Nao convinces Akiyama to help her have one Gold Bar in her vault because since she was the leader of their team, having an empty vault would make her owe half of the whole debt. With this she is saved, loses and finally retires from the game. Category:Characters Category:Drama Category:Antagonists Category:Revival Round II Category:Semi-Finals